


Rearrange the Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Plot, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The stars are stories and prophecies written in fire through the universe - one for every soul. The way they are arranged foretells the life of every individual. They way it interacts with its surroundings is a reflection of the way it's soul interacts with life</i><br/>Castiel has been watching his star for a very long time and there is one other which intrigues him endlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rearrange the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song 'It's raining men' of all things - _she rearranged the sky so that each and every woman could find the perfect guy._ I do not know how it turned into this.

It is a well known expression for something to be written in the stars. For millennia, humans looked to the sky and saw shapes and patterns and stories which all current logic dictates are only really in their minds, yet they gave them life and stories and connections to each other until the sky was ablaze with mythology and life. It is impossible to say which came first: the shapes or the stories, if they were ever indeed separate and as legend infused with reality, through time the legends and the stars became so confused it is difficult to say what has basis in reality and what is merely a creation of ancient people who saw patterns in the sky. 

When humans say things are written in the stars, they have no idea how right they are. 

Humans see pinpricks of light, and they understand that these are suns and nebulas spinning and rotating through endless night. What they don't realise is that they themselves _are_ the pinpricks of light, inummberable and immense, each human soul represented by a burning mass of gases, so far away that they can never touch it or appreciate its existence.  
Angles too are represented in light. Not every meteor that blazes through the night is an angel, but some are. These are the most dazzling and brilliant meteorites , out of season and unique. But when angel graces are intact and harmonious with their owner, the fabrication of it is in the sky, visible to all and the brightest stars are these celestial beings. 

The stars are stories and prophecies written in fire through the universe- one for every soul. The way they are arranged foretells the life of every individual. They way it interacts with its surroundings is a reflection of the way it's soul interacts with life. Not all stars are seen from earth and most people will never see theirs, and those who can are unaware that the night they are looking into is full of the words of the stories of a hundred billion people, if only they had the right interpreter. 

Castiel has a star. It's visible from earth, though not particularly bright or prominent. But it's there. He remembers when he burst into creation, surrounded by brothers and sisters into what he then thought was the perfect paradise. And his star was born thus, bursting from the darkness to burn bright for as long as his life should last. He watches it sometimes, from his station on earth. He can almost feel it calling him, like there is a tangible thread between them, connecting angel and grace. He is taught by brothers of his, infinitely older and wiser how to read stars, how to understand their patterns. The writings of the future, accurate to perfection, preordained an eternity ago to spell out the inevitable. As Castiel learns to read them, he is more intrigued by the interactions of his star. It is close to Anna's, they spin together. It's gravity is occasionally affected by Uriel's; these he can understand.

But there is one star that is so very near that they often appear as one in the sky. It is not as bright as his - it is a human soul, but it is large and somehow seems infinitely important. Castiel watches the pair interact for thousands of years, waiting, wondering, anticipating the day when the star has a name and he will discover which human he has been eternally tied to, for this is what he reads in the dance. A soul mate. An eternal partner. The most important and influential thing that will happen to him. He waits and thinks to himself that he shall wait forever if it means the discovery of this momentous human, which Castiel often thinks are so small, and he shall discover why the star distorts his own, pulling and interacting in the way which was decided long ago when the pair burst into brightness, promised to be matched forever. 

And one small day, as he gazes upwards, invisible from earth, he can suddenly read new words, fanning out to him from across the universe. The star seems to send out a flare of light. The human is born. The one that will change Castiel's existence forever, for it is written and has been since the dawn of time when an impossible being arranged the sky so that each and every person and angel's lives were so complexly intertwined and the effect they would have on each other understood and written across the sky in flames.  
The star has a name and Castiel reads it in an abrupt clarity.  
The star's name is Dean Winchester and it burns too bright and too close for it to be anything less than the most spectacular thing in Castiel's existence. It is a flare from the heavens, a warning beacon signalling to Castiel that this human changes the fabrics of his existence, an unstoppable force and an inevitable destination. He reads easily as if it were whispered into his ear: he and this human's souls are irrevocably intertwined. 

And so Castiel and his star will never the same.


End file.
